Heal My Soul
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Elrond has had a great deal of loss in his life...is there anyone who can take his pain away? ...COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Heal My Soul

By: LadyErestor83

this kinda came to mind after less than 3 hours of sleep...weird thing is I have no idea on who the main elf should go to...eh, I'll figure it out...

Characters (Imladris): Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Estel, Lindir, and Mel...

Characters (Lothlorien): Celeborn, Galadriel, and Haldir (maybe some Rumil and Orophin)...

Mentions of: Celebrian, Elros, and Ereinion

A/N: theres a lot of the sad stuff involved...

disclaimer: I own nothing..well nothing familiar anyway and since theres no OC's I suppose I only own the title, myself, and the story lol..

summary: Elrond has had a great deal of loss in his life...is there anyone who can take his pain away?

CHAPTER 1

Erestor walked into Glorfindel's office.

"Where is Elrond?"

Glorfindel sighed.

"The same place he has been for the past few days. Locked in his rooms."

Erestor shook his head.

"We must speak with him Glorfindel."

XXXXXXXX

Elrond gazed out his window for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He had lost too much. First his brother had chosen to be mortal, then his King had been killed by Sauron, and then his wife sailed due to what those vile orcs had done to her. He had his children,yes, but one day they would make their decisions to be counted amongst the elves or as one of the race of men. Elrond lowered his head in sadness. They would not leave him as well would they? His thoughts were interrupted by a slight rapping on his door. Elrond sighed.

"Enter."

The door slowly opened. Elrond did not look to see who it was, he already knew. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Elrond, you do not look well."

Elrond did his best to roll his eyes at his friend.

"You mother me Erestor."

Erestor shot Glorfindel a glare because he had started to laugh.

"We worry for you Elrond."

Elrond rested his chin on his folded hands on the window's rim.

"Worry not. I am well."

Glorfindel shook his head.

"You are not well mellon nin."

Elrond sighed.

"What does it matter anyhow?"

Erestor sat beside his friend.

"If it matters to you, it matters."

Elrond shrugged slightly.

"I would prefer to just be left alone if you do not mind."

Erestor nodded and grabbed Glorfindel. As soon as the door shut, Elrond sighed once more and felt a tear fall from his eye. Did anyone truly understand his anguish or did they just pretend to do so?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

okay so I have been told I need more details and explanations and whatnot...this might get messy lol

thank you to Lady Victoria aka alliegirl4life for helping me...

CHAPTER 2

Glorfindel looked at Erestor as they shut the door to Elrond's rooms.

" He will not let us aid him."

Erestor let out an audible sigh.

" He never lets anyone aid him."

Glorfindel turned to Erestor as they walked.

" Why did you want to know where he was earlier?"

Erestor turned to Glorfindel, arms crossed across his chest.

" Do you not know what today is?"

Glorfindel thought for a moment, then shook his head. Erestor groaned. How could Glorfindel forget what day it was?

" The Lord and Lady of Lorien's arrival."

Glorfindel stopped walking.

" Wait. The Lorien envoy arrives today?"

Erestor rolled his eyes as Glorfindel ran off without waiting for an answer. Erestor walked a few more steps and entered the library. There were books on shelves and the tables, leaving Erestor to clean them up and put them in their proper place. Off to the side of the library were two separate doors that led to two separate studies. One belonged to Elrond and the other to Erestor. Erestor entered his study and sat in his chair. There was a piece of paper sitting on his wooden desk. He picked it up, nearly smiling when he saw what was written there.

Lord Erestor,

It was my fault that Lord Glorfindel forgot about the Lorien envoy. I forgot to remind him this morning when I saw him. He was aiding me in a new composition that I wanted to sing for Lady Galadriel and I fear that I kept him into the wee hours of dawn. Please, do not be cross with either of us.

Signed,

Chief Minstrel Lindir

Erestor set the note back on his desk. He stood and opened the sleek curtain next to his desk and began to work.

"Erestor?"

Erestor nearly smiled again. He set down his quill and put the cap on his inkpot.

" Lord Elrond."

Elrond sat in the only unoccupied chair which was on the other side of Erestor's desk. He looked around his Chief Advisor's study. The walls were a faded grey, yet the bordering was a shade of faded blue. Erestor watched Elrond with amusement. He smiled when Elrond's eyes finally settled on him. Elrond swallowed hard. Erestor rarely smiled.

" Are you cross with me?"

Erestor chuckled.

"No."

There a few more moments of silence.

"Elrond?"

Elrond finally decided he should tell Erestor why he was here.

" Do you believe there is one who has lost as much as I have?"

Erestor looked at his Lord and slowly stood.

" Those of us from Gondolin suffered a great loss when the city fell and also those of Doriath and Eregion."

Elrond stood and slowly approached Erestor. Erestor's heart nearly broke when Elrond fell into his arms.

" Help me Erestor," he sobbed, " I can bare my grief no longer."

Erestor held Elrond tightly to him.

" It will take your mate of soul to help you Elrond. You know this."

Elrond nodded into Erestor's chest.

"Will you aid me in finding my mate of soul?"

Erestor smiled.

"Of course I will."

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

okay I think I may have picked Elrond's suitable mate and no its not someone Gondolin *winks*...this chapter goes to the Lorien envoy...

CHAPTER 3

Celeborn watched as Galadriel left with Arwen and smiled. They were only both able to leave Lorien once in a great while, so when they would arrive in Imladris it was not unusual for Galadriel to leave with Arwen. Celeborn did, however, notice that a certain elven lord was missing. He turned to Erestor who had appeared only moments before he had dismounted his horse.

"Where is Elrond?"

Erestor could not lie to the Lorien Lord. Even though, Elrond would be cross with him later, he still had to tell the truth.

"He is otherwise detained with things of a personal matter my Lord Celeborn. He apologizes for his absence."

Celeborn was not satisfied with this answer. He stepped closer to Erestor, hands clasped behind his back.

"It must be something serious then."

Erestor swallowed hard. Why did Celeborn do this to him? Every time he came to Imladris, Celeborn made a point to scare him out of his wit much like Lady Galadriel did. Erestor was about to answer but he did not need to. He watched as Elrond stood beside Celeborn.

" I am sorry Celeborn."

Celeborn turned to Elrond, about to say something about how all rulers of their realm should always be present at a greeting, but he stopped. He saw nothing but sadness and woe in Elrond's eyes. Celeborn knew he had to let this one go.

" All is well Elrond. "

Elrond forced himself to smile at his former law father. He did not think that Celeborn would understand this.

XXXXXXXX

Erestor sat with his lover on the divan in his rooms.

" Do you believe that Lord Elrond can find his mate of soul?"

His lover leaned back into Erestor's arms.

" It is always a possibility. Ever since Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have gone their separate ways, my Lord still looks for his."

The lovers looked at one another.

" You do not think?"

Erestor's eyes widened.

" By the Valar Haldir! We must go to Glorfindel and think of a plan."

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

okay everyone this is one of those darned flashback things..forgive me, the italics thingy doesn't work...

CHAPTER 4

While Haldir and Erestor planned and plotted with Glorfindel and Lindir, Celeborn was trying to figure out what was troubling Elrond. Elrond had said no more than one sentence to him since they had seen one another. Now Elrond was sitting at his window with a blank expression. Celeborn sat beside him.

"Elrond?"

*FLASHBACK*

"Elrond, you must hurry! We cannot delay any longer!"

Ereinion's yell to him was heard by many. Elrond merely nodded and stepped to the frontline of the battle. It seemed as though they were on the winning end, but then again, they had the numbers. Elrond fought as hard as he could, keeping an eye on his King in the process. When Elrond saw Sauron go near the King, he yelled for him to retreat, but it was too late. Sauron had picked up Ereinion and sent the King to his fall.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Elrond?"

Elrond felt someone shaking his shoulder. He turned his head slowly, knowing the memory he had just relived had brought tears to his eyes. He saw Celeborn looking at him with concern. Without thinking, he fell into Celeborn's arms, sobbing almost like an elfling. Celeborn, shocked at first by the sudden contact, almost did nothing, but when he heard Elrond's sobs, he embraced him. Elrond, finally realizing what he had done, pulled himself away from Celeborn.

" I am sorry Celeborn. I forgot myself."

Celeborn shook his head and gently pulled Elrond back into his arms.

" Do not apologize mellon nin. We all have times when we forget ourselves."

Elrond settled into the warmth of the arms of his former law father.

" But are you not angry with me?"

Celeborn rested his chin on the top of Elrond's head.

"If you are referring to Celebrian's sailing, no. She could not be fully healed Elrond. It was no one's fault except for those orcs."

Celeborn tightened his hold on Elrond.

" You have had much sorrow in your life Elrond, much pain. Is there no one you would allow to end your grief?"

Elrond sighed.

" Celebrian and I revoked our vows and she has found her mate of soul. There is no other that will love me."

Celeborn turned Elrond to face him.

" There is."

Elrond was about to say something, but was cut off when Celeborn kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes, pausing for much needed air. Realization finally hit Elrond and he smiled.

" You love me."

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

this chapter takes place the next day...just so there is no confusion...

CHAPTER 5

Erestor, Haldir, Lindir, and Glorfindel sat in the dining hall awaiting the arrival of Lord Celeborn. They knew that is was highly unlikely that Elrond would join them since he had not sat down with them at the head Table for what seemed to be months. The four ellon gasped when they saw Lord Celeborn enter with none other than the Lord of Imladris on his arm. They looked at one another in confusion, especially Erestor and Glorfindel. Had Lord Celeborn brought Elrond out of his sadness, his woe? If so, how did he do it? How did he succeed in the one thing that both of Elrond's Advisors could not? They watched as Elrond sat at his place at the table. Celeborn sat in the place that had been once been the seat of his daughter, Celebrian. The four elves saw that Lady Galadriel also watched the two Lords. She had a smile upon her face, which was always a good sign. Elrond looked happy as he smiled and talked throughout the meal. Elladan and Elrohir also looked at Elrond in confusion. Their Ada had not been so happy in a long while. Melpomaen assisted Arwen in feeding little Estel, but Elrond's happiness was not lost on deaf ears. Estel looked at his Ada, then at Melpomaen.

" Is Ada gonna be happy now Mel?"

Melpomaen smiled.

" We hope so pen neth."

Estel looked back to where Celeborn sat.

" Is he gonna marry Ata'da?"

Everyone at the table stopped eating. Estel covered his mouth. He realized he had asked the question too loudly. He lowered his little hands as he met Elrond's eyes.

" I'm sorry Ada."

Elrond smiled at him.

" There is nothing to apologize for Estel."

Celeborn held Elrond's hand under the table. Once everyone had returned to conversation, Celeborn leaned close to Elrond's ear.

" Your son is very inquisitive."

Elrond chuckled.

" Indeed he is."

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

hmmm I have made a strange decision here lol..to find out what it is, read on lmao...also I have decided to add Saelbeth to the group as well as the King and Prince of Mirkwood...

CHAPTER 6

Melpomaen sat in the gardens watching Elrond and Celeborn in a discussion. He was not trying to eavesdrop, so he did not focus on them with his hearing. He was glad that Elrond had found someone to love him, but it made Melpomaen feel a bit sad inside. He had loved the Imladrian Lord for nearly a century, but had always known they were not mates of soul. It seemed unfair to him that nearly everyone had a mate but him. Erestor had Haldir, Glorfindel had Lindir, and Elladan and Elrohir had Rumil. Melpomaen felt alone. Even his best friend Saelbeth had a lover in King Thranduil and their son Legolas was with Orophin of Lorien. Melpomaen was so lost in thought that he did not even hear the footsteps that approached him.

" Mel?"

Melpomaen looked up to see Saelbeth looking at him.

" Yes?"

Saelbeth chuckled as he sat beside him.

" You still love him."

Melpomaen covered Saelbeth's mouth with his hand when he saw Elrond and Celeborn look in their direction. Elrond waved to Melpomaen to join them. Melpomaen stood slowly, hearing Saelbeth giggle behind him.

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn saw the look of admiration in Melpomaen's eyes as he spoke to Elrond, though he did not feel any jealousy. Elrond and Melpomaen were discussing the arrival of the Mirkwood envoy that had come that day. Melpomaen had been born in Mirkwood from what Celeborn had made out of it. Celeborn only joined in the conversation when they would joke about Thranduil. Melpomaen, though he was talking with Elrond, noticed how quiet Celeborn had been. Perhaps he should not have taken Elrond's invitation to sit with them. Elrond was also aware of the look in Melpomaen's eyes. He also noted that Celeborn seemed amused by it. He was about to speak more about the Mirkwood envoy when Erestor appeared. Erestor inclined his head to both elven lords.

"My Lords Elrond and Celeborn."

Then his attention turned to Melpomaen.

"Mel, you are needed. It seems the King's wine was misplaced on its way to his rooms."

Melpomaen let out an exasperated sigh, causing Erestor to laugh. Melpomaen inclined his head to both elven lords before leaving with Erestor. Elrond looked at Celeborn who had a smirk on his face.

" What?"

Celeborn moved closer to Elrond, pulling him into his arms.

" He loves you."

Elrond scoffed.

" He does not."

Celeborn chuckled.

" I could see it in his eyes. He loves you Elrond."

Elrond sighed. He had seen it too. He loved Celeborn and Melpomaen loved him. What was he going to do?

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

okay the first part of this goes to Thranduil/Saelbeth, also Legolas/Orophin...the last part is for Celeborn and Melpomaen...

CHAPTER 7

Thranduil watched as his husband entered the room, a smile plastered on his face.

" What makes you smile Saelbeth nin?"

Saelbeth sat beside Thranduil.

" Mel still loves Lord Elrond."

Thranduil crossed his arms across his chest.

" This amuses you?"

Saelbeth detected a hint of anger in his husband's voice. He gently caressed his cheek.

" It does not amuse me meleth nin. I worry for Mel if anything else. What if he is hurt in the process?"

Thranduil gathered his beloved in his arms.

" We will not let him get hurt."

Saelbeth nuzzled Thranduil's chest, causing Thranduil to smile. Thranduil pulled his husband closer, kissing him soundly on the lips. Saelbeth smiled at him. They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the door open.

" Ada?"

Saelbeth moved from Thranduil to allow the King to greet his son. Saelbeth smiled upon seeing Orophin enter the room beside Legolas. Thranduil smiled as Orophin inclined his head to him.

" King Thranduil."

Saelbeth and Legolas both giggled, Thranduil rolled his eyes.

" Orophin, have I not been your law father for over a decade? Why do you still refer to me by title?"

"Fine then, Ada Thranduil." Orophin said, teasingly.

XXXXXXXX

Melpomaen was glad that the wine had been found. Orophin had bumped into him and said he would take the wine to Thranduil. He was about to leave the library, when he heard the main door open. He turned to see Celeborn entering the library. He inclined his head to the Lord of Lorien.

" Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn clasped his hands behind his back and slowly approached Melpomaen.

" We need to talk."

Melpomaen nodded and returned to where he had been sitting, gesturing for Celeborn to take the seat across from him. Celeborn obliged. After a few moments, Celeborn got to the reason for his visit.

" I know you love Elrond."

Melpomaen's eyes widened.

" I-I know not of what you mean."

Celeborn leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table in front of him.

" I saw it in your eyes when you spoke to him, Melpomaen. There is no use in hiding it."

Melpomaen lowered his eyes from Celeborn's, feeling tears of embarrassment enter them. He heard Celeborn's chair creak and the door shut. Thinking he was now alone, Melpomaen began to weep openly. How could he have given away his feelings like that? Melpomaen gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Celeborn had left, hadn't he? Melpomaen raised his head and found himself staring into the eyes of Elrond. Celeborn, who had seen his beloved enter, was now sitting on the corner of the desk, watching Elrond and Melpomaen. Melpomaen swallowed hard.

" Lord Elrond."

Elrond wiped the tears from Melpomaen's eyes with the sleeve of his robe.

" I know of your feelings for me Melpomaen. I am not cross with you, but why did you not tell me before?"

Melpomaen sighed.

" I knew I was not your mate of soul."

Celeborn rested his hand on Elrond's shoulder.

" Tell him Elrond nin. The same as you told me before I came here."

Elrond nodded at Celeborn, then returned his attention to Melpomaen.

" Even though I love Celeborn, I feel as though I am half empty, as does Celeborn. Which means we have another mate of soul. One who can love us both."

Melpomaen felt the tears rising again. Was Elrond trying to tell him that they tHought he was their mate of soul? He felt Elrond take his hands into his own.

" I know how you feel about me, but I must know your feelings towards Celeborn."

Melpomaen looked at the Lorien Lord as though looking at him for the first time. Once Melpomaen began to smile, Elrond and Celeborn knew for sure that they had found their other half.

TBC... 


	8. Chapter 8

well here we go again...and this chapter goes to my favorite Elven Lords and a certain scribe...hehe...

CHAPTER 8

Melpomaen leaned back in his seat, eyes still focused on Celeborn.

" Does it only matter if I love you my Lord?" He asked, still smiling.

Celeborn stood and knelt in front of Melpomaen.

" I feel the same for you as I feel for Elrond."

Elrond smiled, knowing Celeborn was speaking only the truth. Melpomaen looked from Celeborn to Elrond, then back to Celeborn.

" I know not what to do my Lords."

Elrond slightly chuckled.

" You can start with calling us by our given names with no titles."

Melpomaen blushed slightly.

" I will try my Lo...Elrond."

Celeborn chuckled, seeing the amused look on Elrond's face. He stood from his kneeling position and settled himself against Elrond's shoulder. He smiled when Elrond wrapped his arm around him, securing his place. Celeborn reached out his free hand to Melpomaen, who promptly took it. He sighed in content as his two elven lords embraced him. Celeborn placed a kiss on top of Melpomaen's head as did Elrond. As their embraced lessened it's hold, Melpomaen had a thought. He looked at Elrond.

" What will you tell Estel? He already believes you and his Ata'da are to be wed."

Elrond seemed to think this over for a minute and smiled.

" Nothing but the truth."

TBC... 


	9. Chapter 9

this chapter goes to the OTHER trio, Elladan/Elrohir/Rumil...

CHAPTER 9

Rumil paced back and forth in front of his husbands. Elladan chuckled when Elrohir stood and pulled Rumil into his arms.

" What troubles you Rumil nin?"

Rumil sighed.

" I worry for Lord Celeborn."

Elladan grinned, knowing Rumil had not been able to attend the earlier meal.

" He is courting."

Rumil's eyes went wide.

" Courting? Who?"

Elrohir giggled.

"Our Ada."

Rumil looked from one twin to the other in confusion.

" So your Ada is being courted by your Ata'da?"

Both twins nodded, nearly laughing as Rumil tried piecing this strange courtship together.

" But is that not confusing?"

Elladan stood and held his husbands in his arms.

" Not at all. Although, we did not know that Ata'da was into males."

Elrohir nuzzled Rumil's neck.

" All I knew about our Ada was that he was once the lover of Ereinion."

Rumil's mouth nearly fell open.

"Gil-galad was his lover?"

Elladan chuckled.

" That was before our naneth of course."

Rumil laughed as his husbands pulled him onto the divan, kissing his face. The twins leaned back and looked at Rumil.

"I love you Rumil." said Elrohir.

"As do I." Elladan added.

Rumil chuckled pulling the twins close to him.

" And I love you both."

TBC... 


	10. Chapter 10

back to Elrond and his depression on this one...

CHAPTER 10

Elrond found himself sitting back at his window. Coincidentally, this was the same window he had looked out before when his depression had been at it's worst. He sighed openly, then thought of his lovers. First there was Celeborn, who was his former law father. Celeborn had been able to make him smile again, bring him from the darkness of his grief for a moment. Celeborn loved Elrond and even made it a point to not leave him alone, frightened at the aspect of Elrond returning to his depressed state. Unfortunately, that could not be helped the day. Celeborn had a meeting with Galadriel and his marchwarden's concerning their time of stay in Imladris. Elrond sighed once more, resting his chin on his hands that now graced the window pane. Then, of course, was Melpomaen. Elrond could see him from his window, talking with Erestor. Melpomaen was the one elf, besides Erestor, that Elrond would turn to in matters of crisis. Elrond had never known prior that Melpomaen loved him. Elrond felt a tear slide down his cheek. What if he failed them as he had failed Elros, Ereinion, and Celebrian? He watched as Melpomaen looked up at him. He tried to smile and wave at his lover, but he could tell that Melpomaen knew something was wrong. He saw Melpomaen whisper something to Erestor and leave. Elrond knew his face was wet with tears by now and that Mel had seen. A few minutes later, he heard the door to his rooms open. He almost cried harder when he felt two pairs of arms encircle him. Mel had told Celeborn apparently. He could feel one of them stroking his hair, then he could hear Celeborn's voice.

" What troubles you Elrond nin?"

Elrond lowered his eyes from his lovers.

" I will fail the both of you."

Celeborn and Melpomaen looked at one another, both knowing what he meant.

" Elrond, you will not fail us," Mel said gently, " You could not fail us."

Celeborn nodded in agreement, causing a small wail to come from Elrond's lips. Both of his lovers tightened. Elrond's pain was causing his lover's hearts to break.

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn returned to Elrond's sitting room after putting his beloved to bed. Mel moved over so Celeborn could sit beside him.

" We need to help him Celeborn."

Celeborn could tears shining in Mel's eyes, which in turn Mel could also see the tears shining in Celeborn's eyes. They had to aid Elrond at any cost or the depression caused by his past would threaten to eat him alive.

TBC... 


	11. Chapter 11

this chapter goes to the following:

beginning: Erestor, Haldir, Glorfindel, and Lindir

ending: Celeborn and Melpomaen (mentions of Elrond)

CHAPTER 11

Lindir watched as his husband and Erestor paced the room. Erestor had just revealed to them that even though he now had his amtes of soul, Elrond was still marked by his depression. Glorfindel stopped pacing for a moment, turning to Erestor who had stopped pacing as well.

" How is it possible? Once you have your mate of soul, all depression should fade away."

Erestor shrugged.

" I am not certain. Perhaps Elrond is letting his depression have him."

Haldir leaned against a nearby wall.

" Or one of them is not his true mate of soul."

Lindir's eyes widened.

"Is that possible?"

Haldir nodded.

" There are many elves who court other elves who are not their mate of soul."

Erestor shook his head.

" They are mates of soul."

Glorfindel let out a sigh.

" The we must aid them in anyway we can."

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn watched as Melpomaen ran into the sitting room. He had gone back to his rooms for some items to stay the night in Elrond's rooms with Celeborn. There were tears streaming down Mel's face. Celeborn stood and pulled Mel into his arms.

" What is wrong meleth?"

Mel looked up into Celeborn's eyes.

" I overheard a conversation with Erestor, Haldir, Glorfindel, and Lindir. Haldir seems to think that once of us is not Elrond's mate of soul, but Erestor believes we both are."

Celeborn shook his head.

"You know we are both his mate of soul."

Mel shook his head.

" He was fine before I came along."

Celeborn held Mel tighter, knowing what was coming next.

" Celeborn, I must break from both of you."

Celeborn felt his eyes begin to water, listening to Mel continue on.

" You and Elrond will find your other true mate of soul and Elrond will be free of his depressive state."

Celeborn felt Mel pull away from him.

" I will tell Elrond myself when he wakes. Until then, goodbye Celeborn."

Celeborn watched sadly as Melpomaen walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

TBC... 


	12. Chapter 12

I know you are probably upset at me...no worries...this chapter goes as follows:

beginning: Elrond, Celeborn, Melpomaen

ending: Erestor, Elrond, Celeborn

CHAPTER 12

Elrond awoke in his bed. He did not remember how it came to be that he had been placed here. The last thing he remembered was Celeborn holding him. He sat up slowly, suddenly realizing he was not alone.

" Celeborn?"

" I am here Elrond nin." Celeborn said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Elrond looked to his other side and upon not seeing his other lover there, turned his gaze back to Celeborn.

"Where is Mel?"

Celeborn gently pulled Elrond into his arms.

" I sent Rumil to bring him here."

Elrond could tell by the sadness in Celeborn's voice that there was more to the matter than what he was saying.

" Celeborn nin, is something amiss?"

Celeborn bit his lip for moment. He could lie to Elrond, but he also did not want him depressed any longer. He held Elrond closer to him. He was about to speak, but another voice interupted him.

"Hello Elrond."

Elrond pulled himself free of Celeborn and was about to go to Mel, but stopped when Mel held up a hand. Elrond became confused.

"Mel, what..."

Mel shook his head.

" I know I am not yours and Celeborn's other half nor your mate of soul. If I were, you would not be suffering again."

Elrond lowered his head.

" I know."

Mel nodded.

" I know you do and you also know that I have found my mate of soul."

Elrond nodded. Celeborn, even though very confused about what was happening, was beginning to understand. Mel had been alone and Elrond had wanted to help him. Elrond stood and hugged Mel, as did Celeborn. They watched him leave and could not help but smile. Celeborn thought he saw another elf waiting at the door for Mel, but could not be certain. Elrond turned to Celeborn.

" He will be happy now as he should have always been."

Celeborn took Elrond's hand into his own.

" Care for a walk?"

Elrond nodded and they left Elrond's rooms. Strangely enough, their walk led them to the library.

XXXXXXXX

Erestor sat in the library with his face in his hands. How could this have happened? Why did these things always happen to him? He could faintly hear the door open. He looked up for a moment, then returned his face back to his hands.

" Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn." He muttered, not caring if he had just insulted them.

Elrond and Celeborn looked at each other for a moment, then back at Erestor. Elrond slowly stepped forward and laid a hand on Erestor's shoulder.

" What ails you Erestor?"

Erestor did not move, but his shoulders began to shake.

" Haldir found his mate of soul," Erestor sobbed, " And now I am alone."

Celeborn slowly approached and sat beside Erestor.

" I thought you were Haldir's mate of soul."

Erestor shook his head.

" No."

Elrond sat in the other chair next to Erestor.

" Who is his mate of soul?"

Erestor raised his head and looked from Elrond to Celeborn, then looked directly in front of him at nothing in particular.

" That is what confused me. He said it was Melpomaen, but Mel is your other half."

Elrond shook his head.

" He is not."

Erestor's eyes widened as he looked at Elrond, then Celeborn.

" But...if not Mel, then who?"

Celeborn stood and leaned in front of Erestor on the desk.

" We do not know."

Elrond watched as complete sadness filled Erestor's eyes. Erestor stood suddenly and fled the library. Realization dawned on Elrond. Erestor wanted it to be him. Erestor wanted to be their other half, their mate of soul.

TBC... 


	13. Chapter 13

so this chapter goes to the same as the end of the last chapter...also if you are a reader of the " For The Love of" series, third installment will be up either today or tomorrow...

CHAPTER 13

Erestor ran as fast as his legs would take him. He found himself in the gardens, gasping for breath as he stopped running. Could Elrond and Celeborn not see? He had known all along that he and Haldir were not mates of soul just as Haldir knew of Erestor's feelings toward the two elven lords. Haldir understood. Erestor loved them, but what had he done when he could have told them of his feelings? He fled. Erestor sat down on a nearby bench and put his face in his hands. Why had he done that?

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn looked at Elrond in confusion. Elrond had tears in his eyes and was sitting where Erestor had previously.

" Elrond nin?"

Elrond looked up at him.

" It is Erestor." Elrond whispered.

Celeborn folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.

" Impossible. We were wrong about Melpomaen.."

Elrond shook his head.

" I knew Mel was not our mate of soul."

Celeborn looked at his beloved in anger.

" Then why was he with us?"

Elrond stood, looking directly into Celeborn's eyes.

"He loved us."

Celeborn glared at Elrond.

" He loved you."

Elrond crossed his arms across his chest just as Celeborn had.

" Just because Mel was not our mate of soul does not mean Erestor is not either."

XXXXXXXX

Erestor's head jerked up upon hearing yelling coming from the library. He stood and walked back toward the place he had just left. Upon coming closer to the door, he could make out the argument.

" He is not our mate of soul Elrond!"

" Did you not see his eyes before he left? He was upset when you told him you did not know who our other mate of soul was!"

" If he feels he is in love with us, he should have told us rather than acting as an elfling and fleeing!"

Erestor felt tears stinging his eyes. He was hurt and angry. Without thinking, he opened the door to the library, halting the elven lords argument. The tears that had stung his eyes before were gone and a glare had taken their place. Elrond watched as Erestor stepped forward, realizing the glare was not aimed at him. Celeborn, still angry from his argument, matched Erestor's glare. Erestor was the first to speak.

" Is it customary for Celeborn the Wise to speak ill of those who are not present to defend themselves?"

Celeborn stepped forward.

" No. It is not. So I will say to you exactly what I said to Elrond. You are not our mate of soul."

Erestor took a step back. He had not expected so much malice in Celeborn's voice. Elrond held up his hands before an argument insued.

" Instead of getting angry once more, let us put Celeborn's theory to the test. There is only one way to tell that one is your mate of soul. The song of the heart. "

Celeborn nodded in agreement. Celeborn and Elrond laid their hand on each other's heart and could hear their heart sing for one another. Then, they turned to Erestor. Elrond felt Erestor's hand on his heart immediately after his hand touched Erestor's heart. Celeborn touched Erestor's heart as well after Erestor laid his hand over his. The heart song was as loud as ever. Celeborn looked into Erestor's eyes as tears filled his own.

" Goheno nin Erestor."

TBC...

*sorry everyone, the third installment of the "for the love of" series is tomorrow...* 


	14. Chapter 14

this one may be shorter than intended...again its the same trio lmao...

CHAPTER 14

The three elves sat in Elrond's rooms. Erestor had not been here since he and Glorfindel had tried to rid Elrond of his depression. He remembered promising Elrond he would help him find his mate of soul, but to find out it was him and Celeborn came as somewhat of a shock. Erestor felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

" Deep in thought Erestor nin?"

Erestor chuckled.

" All is well Elrond. I was just thinking of what I promised you."

Celeborn leaned back on the divan.

" What did you promise?"

Elrond bit his lip.

"He promised to aid me in finding my mate of soul."

Celeborn chuckled.

" I assume that was before you knew you had two?"

Elrond nodded. Erestor turned to face Celeborn.

" Did anyone promise to aid you meleth nin?"

Celeborn lowered his head.

" Yes."

Elrond and Erestor looked at one another for a moment. Was Celeborn ashamed to speak the name of the one who had promised to aid his heart in finding them?

" Celeborn nin?"

Celeborn raised his head and turned to Elrond who had laid a hand on his cheek.

" Who was it?"

Celeborn looked at Erestor for a moment, then at Elrond.

"Haldir."

Erestor crossed his arms across his chest.

" I knew it." He muttered.

Celeborn looked at Erestor in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Erestor shook his head.

" When I spoke of Elrond finding his mate of soul, Haldir said you had been searching for yours. He must have already figured it out beforehand."

Elrond chuckled.

" If you had figured it out first, you would have found your way to both of us a lot sooner than you did."

Erestor pouted, then smiled as both of his lovers held him. They both kissed his forehead, causing Erestor to giggle. Celeborn and Elrond looked at eachother, then at Erestor.

" He giggled Elrond nin."

Elrond nodded.

" He did indeed."

Erestor pouted once more, causing them to laugh. Celeborn kissed Erestor's pout away, then kissed Elrond. Erestor smiled. He was happy now.

TBC... 


	15. Chapter 15

**this chapter may be a bit short...this is a Haldir/Mel chapter as well as An Elrond/Erestor chapter (Celeborn mentioned)...also, the conversation Haldir speaks of is all implied things..lol...**

CHAPTER 15

"Haldir! You loved him! "

Haldir reached out for his distraught lover.

"Mel, we knew we were not mates of soul. I knew I would find mine and that one day he would find his."

Melpomaen allowed himself to be taken into Haldir's arms.

"Did you always know it was me?"

Haldir shook his head.

"Not always. I figured it out when you were being courted by Lords Elrond and Celeborn. The minute I saw you with them, I became enraged. Erestor and I argued and I...hit him. I did not mean it. Then when you came to me and told me that you were upset about my being with Erestor, I knew we were mates of soul."

Mel kissed Haldir's cheek.

"You should not have harmed Erestor because of me Haldir nin, but if he has forgiven you, then I must forgive it. I love you Haldir."

Haldir smiled, holding Mel tighter to him.

"I love you as well my beloved Melpomaen."

XXXXXXXX

Erestor sat on the divan while his lovers slept. He had been thinking of Celeborn's return to Lorien. What would happen? Would Elrond be able to handle Celeborn being away for so long? Would Erestor being there be enough?

"Erestor nin?"

Erestor looked over toward the bed chamber to see Elrond smiling at him.

"What has you so lost in thought?"

Erestor shrugged.

"Nothing."

Elrond sat with a plop on the divan beside Erestor.

"Do not lie."

Erestor sighed.

"When Celeborn returns to Lorien..."

Elrond placed a finger on Erestor's lips.

"Hush Erestor. We will speak about this when our beloved awakens."

Erestor kissed Elrond's fingertip.

"I just worry that I alone will not be enough for you."He whispered.

Elrond pulled Erestor into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"You will be."

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**this is totally Elrond/Erestor/Celeborn...oh sheesh did I really just say totally..**

**Celeborn: you sure did..**

**ugh...also the end of Chapter 15 is apart of the beginning of this chapter...**

CHAPTER 16

Celeborn woke and found he was alone. He could hear a stifled conversation from Elrond's sitting room. He smiled as he got out of the bed and walked to the door. He could hear doubt in Erestor's voice and reassurance in Elrond's. He opened the door quietly. He could now hear Erestor's voice clearly.

"I just worry that I alone will not be enough for you." He whispered.

Celeborn watched as Elrond pulled Erestor into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"You will be."

Erestor sighed.

"What will we do without Celeborn?"

Celeborn grinned.

"Cry?"He offered.

Erestor and Elrond looked at their lover with amused looks on their faces. They made room for Celeborn to sit with them on the divan. Once he was comfortable, Celeborn turned to Erestor.

"What troubles you Erestor nin?"

Erestor laid his head on Celeborn's shoulder.

"I am worried that I will not be enough for Elrond once you leave for Lorien."

Celeborn could see tears swimming in Erestor's eyes and pulled him tightly to his chest. Elrond laid his head on Erestor's shoulder.

"Erestor, you know we both love you correct?"

Erestor nodded, not sure what Elrond was getting at.

"And you love us?"

Another nod.

"As long as our love holds us, it will be enough."

Celeborn nodded in agreement.

"It is true Erestor. So worry not about whether you will be enough."

Erestor giggled as two sets of hands began to tickle him. He laughed.

"I understand my loves. Now will you stop tickling me?"

Celeborn and Elrond looked at Erestor and grinned. Erestor yelped, then laughed as he was draped over Celeborn's shoulder and walked into Elrond's bedchamber with Elrond in tow. Erestor yelped again when he was dropped on the bed. The three elves laid side by side in the bed. Kissing mostly. Elrond looked over at his lovers engaged in a long kiss and smiled. This is how is was meant to be.

TBC...

**this story ends at chapter 20..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Argument chapter lol...takes place a few days later..the night before Celeborn is to leave to return to Lorien...**

CHAPTER 17

"What if he fades?!"

"He will not fade, Erestor. You are his mate of soul as well!"

"But you found your way to him first Celeborn! I could not aid him when i did not know we were mates of soul. How could I know how to now?!"

Celeborn ground his teeth.

"Erestor, do not do this. Elrond would not have us fight about him."

Erestor turned away from Celeborn.

"Maybe he would journey to Lorien."

Celeborn grabbed Erestor by the arm and turned him around to face him.

"What is this fear you have?! You can aid him and you want to send him away!"

Erestor lowered his head.

"I am no good for anyone. That is what my Ada and Naneth said."

Celeborn's expression softened.

"They are wrong Erestor."

He pulled Erestor into his arms.

"Here is what we will do: I will leave as planned. We will send messengers once a week if we can. If you feel you cannot aid Elrond alone, you both will come to Lothlorien for a time."

Erestor nodded. He was about to reply, but Elrond walked in with his arms across his chest. He grinned.

"Being the elf who is being passed around, do I get a say in this?"

Celeborn and Erestor looked at each other and grinned. They turned to Elrond.

"No."They said in unison.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**okay so Celeborn is going back to Lorien..this is an Elrond/Erestor chapter...**

CHAPTER 18

Elrond sat on his balcony, smiling as he watched Estel playing with his brothers. He leaned back in his chair as he watched Erestor approach the three, get squirted in the eye with something, and began to yell at the twins as they apologized over and over. Estel walked over to them.

"What did you do to Restor?"

Elrond began to chuckle, but stopped when he noticed that Erestor was holding his eye and doubled over in pain. Elrond dashed from his rooms down to his beloved. He glared at the twins.

"What did you get in his eye?"

Elladan and Elrohir took a step back.

"It was from a pepper that Rumil gave us before he left. It is used for eating. I was peeling it when Erestor approached."Elladan explained.

Elrond picked up him beloved and carried him to his rooms. He laid him on the divan, then grabbed a cloth and soaked it. He returned to Erestor and gently placed the cloth on his eye.

"Erestor nin?"

Erestor grabbed onto Elrond's robes.

"It hurts seron vell."

Elrond bent down and kissed his beloved's forehead.

"I know meleth. I will try to lessen your pain."

XXXXXXXX

*later that night*

Elrond and Erestor held each other as they cried. They missed Celeborn terribly and he had only left that morning. Their hearts called for him, but there was nothing they could do. Elrond cried on Erestor's chest.

"I miss him."

Erestor kissed Elrond's forehead.

"I miss him as well."

They held each other tightly, slipping into reverie and dreams of Celeborn filled their minds.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**chapter 20 is the end...**

CHAPTER 19

Lindir ran to Elrond's rooms and knocked upon the door. At the call of 'enter' he opened the door and quickly stepped inside. Elrond sat there looking at him.

"What is it Lindir?"

Lindir gasped to catch his breath.

"A messenger has been sent from Lorien. Lord Celeborn is returning."

Erestor entered the sitting room.

"Already? But he only left a few days past."

Lindir nodded.

"He was injured during an orc attack on his party. The messenger was Rumil. He says Lord Celeborn was thrown from his horse."

Elrond and Erestor looked at each other. Elrond returned his gaze to Lindir.

"Have Lord Celeborn brought directly to the healing wing."

Lindir inclined his head and left the room. Elrond turned and saw Erestor was crying. The elven Lord took his beloved's face into his hands.

"Shhh. It will be alright Erestor."

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn opened his eyes slowly. He remembered being on his way back to Lorien when the orcs had attacked. Groaning, he turned his head to the side to see someone holding his hand. He smiled when he realized who it was.

"Erestor nin?"

Erestor looked at him with happiness written all over his face.

"Meleth nin!"

Celeborn laughed as Erestor embraced him. They felt another pair of arms embrace them. Celeborn smiled.

"Elrond nin."

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn smiled as he watched his beloved's sleep. They were sharing his bed in the healing wing. He held one lover on each side of him. He could feel how much they missed him. Sighing, he allowed himself to fall into reverie. What would Elrond and Erestor do if he could not visit Imladris anymore?

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**last chapter...**

CHAPTER 20

The three lovers laid on the grass in the gardens. Celeborn had been released from the healing wing earlier that morning and he had wanted to spend as much time as possible with his lovers. Erestor and Elrond lay on either side of him, just as they had done in the healing wing. Celeborn had allowed his entire envoy to remain in Imladris with him while he was on the mend. They watched Haldir and Mel chase around little Estel who was chasing butterflies. Elladan was rolling on the ground laughing because Elrohir screamed like an elfling when Rumil had surprised him from behind a tree. Thranduil and Saelbeth as well as their son and law son, were observing everyone else much like Celeborn, Elrond, and Erestor were. Celeborn felt Erestor snuggle against him, just as Elrond had already done. Erestor giggled when he saw Glorfindel fall on the ground because Lindir had accidentally tripped him. Celeborn and Elrond looked at their lover.

"Erestor, that is not nice."Celeborn said.

Erestor pouted.

"I was not laughing at Glorfindel."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Then who?"

Erestor pointed ahead of him. Celeborn and Elrond saw what was funny. Elladan had Rumil thrown over his shoulder and was running away from Elrohir.

"He's mine."Elladan said.

Rumil laughed as Elrohir caught up to Elladan and took Rumil from him, putting Rumil over his shoulder and running away.

"He is mine."Elrohir called back to Elladan in a sing song voice.

Celeborn and Elrond laughed along with Erestor.

"Please do not harm my marchwarden. He still needs to to patrol the borders when we go back to Lothlorien."Celeborn called to his grandsons.

Elladan and Elrohir nodded to their Ata'da and continued their game. Erestor and Elrond snuggled tightly to Celeborn.

"I love you Celeborn."Erestor and Elrond said in unison.

Celeborn kissed the top of both their heads.

"And I love you both as well."

~*THE END*~


End file.
